


You Really Scared Me

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're an agent of Shield and part of Coulson’s team. You're also Coulson’s daughter but nobody knows except Fury and May. You and Daisy start to fall for each other and everyone ships it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were Phil Coulson’s daughter, you were also on his team. It was amazing working along side him but no one on the team knew that you were his daughter, the only ones who knew were Fury and May. You also had your mothers last name so no one would know that you were the daughter of Phil Coulson.

For as long as you could remember you wanted to work for Shield, when you were old enough you joined Shield. It was hard work but you were doing something that you always wanted to do.

You had just walked out of your father’s office with May, you both were being sent on a mission. You were about to get ready when you saw Daisy walking towards you. May just smirked at you before walking away to get ready.

May knew about your feelings towards Daisy but you wouldn’t tell her how you feel. You were scared of rejection and that you would ruin your friendship if Daisy didn’t feel the same. And you didn’t want to do that.

“Going on a mission, (Y/N)?” Daisy sent you a smile. Her smile alone made your knees weak. 

You shyly ran your hand through your hair. “Yea.” You and Daisy were just looking at each other. You wanted to tell her how you felt and you were about to but you stopped yourself.

“Come on, (L/N)! Let’s go!” May yells which caused you to jump slightly. Daisy chuckled.

You blushed. “I’ll um… I’ll see you when I get back.” You smiled at her before running towards May.

Daisy watched as you as you left, she then frowned. She was going to tell you how she felt but she backed down. Every time she goes to tell you she just can’t find the courage to do so. She let out a sigh before making her way to the training room to train with Bobbi.

xxxxx

“Simmons!” May yells as she carefully carried your unconscious body off the quinjet. She was trying not to show how terrified she was, she saw you as a daughter and seeing you get shot terrified her.

“I’m here.” Jemma had been waiting there as soon as she found out that you had been shot during your mission.

While you were in surgery everyone was waiting, they were all worried. Daisy couldn’t stay still. She couldn’t lose you, she wouldn’t know what she would do if she did.

May placed her hand on Coulson’s shoulder. “She’s going to be okay, Phil. She’s a fighter.”

“I shouldn’t have sent her on that mission. What if you weren’t with her and she was on a solo mission? Who knows what would’ve happened to her… I could’ve lost my daughter, May.” He put his head in his hands, he was trying not to cry.

“But you didn’t lose her. She’s going to get through this.” She tells him. She was just as worried as he was.

“I might have been hearing things but did you just say that (Y/N) is your daughter? But you both have different last names.” Hunter was shocked, everyone was.

Daisy couldn’t believe what she just heard. You were Coulson’s daughter? How could she never have known that? But before anyone could say anything Jemma walked out and told everyone that you would make a full recovery but you would be unconscious for a little while.

xxxxx

Two weeks have past and you were still unconscious. Daisy rarely ever left your side. Right now Bobbi and Hunter were in the room with Daisy. Over the two weeks everyone kept teasing Daisy about having a crush on you.

“Oh come on, Daisy.” Bobbi smirks. “Everyone ships you two! It’s so obvious that you two like each other!”

“It’s true.” Hunter agrees. “Whenever you both are in the same room you both look at each other with heart eyes.” 

That was when your eyes slowly opened. Daisy quickly jumped up and got you some water and sat back down next to your bed. You had heard the end of the conversation. Bobbi and Hunter could tell that by the look you were giving them.

“We’re really glad you’re awake. It’s good to have you back, (Y/N).” Bobbi smiles. “We’ll go tell the others that you’re awake.” She grabbed Hunter’s arm and pulled him out of the room.

Now it was just you and Daisy alone. You opened your mouth to say something but Daisy stopped you.

“You really scared me, (Y/N).” She looked at you with tears rolling down her cheeks. “Honestly what were you thinking?! What if you didn’t make it?” 

“It’s not like I was planning on being shot. I could also say the same about you whenever you get shot!” You glared. “Do you even know how worried I am whenever you go on a mission and I’m not there with you?!”

“We aren’t talking about me, we’re talking about you! And I can protect myself!” She glared right back at you.

“I know that! But I’m in love with you!” 

“I’m in love with you too!” She rushed forward, capturing your lips in a kiss. 

You kissed her back instantly. You raised your hands, cupping her face and pulling her closer. The both of you got so lost in the kiss that you didn’t even hear your heart monitor go off.

xxxxx

Everyone was waiting for the right time to go see you. But then Jemma’s tablet went off letting her know that your heart monitor was going off. They all rush to your room to see what was wrong but when they got there they froze when they saw you and Daisy passionately kissing with Daisy straddling you.

Coulson clears his throat to get your attention. You and Daisy pulled away from the kiss and blushed. 

“So you and my daughter, huh?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “If you hurt her don’t think I still can’t kick your ass in training and I’ll have May kick your ass in training as well.” May nods in agreement.

“Dad!” You groan and nuzzle your face into Daisy’s neck. 

Daisy started to run her fingers through your hair, she looked at your father. “I would never hurt her, Coulson. You have my word.” She kissed the top of your head.

“Good.” He smiles and walks over to the both of you. 

Everyone was glad that you and Daisy finally told each other how you felt. Now everyone’s ship was finally together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

“How are things going with (Y/N)?” May asked Daisy as they were sparring.

Daisy sighed just as she dodged a kick. “You’re really going to ask me that right now?” 

May rolled her eyes and blocked a punch Daisy threw at her. “When else do you expect me to ask you? (Y/N) is pretty much my daughter.”

“Come on, May.” Daisy and May stopped sparring. “It’s been five months since (Y/N) and I started dating, you don’t have to keep doing stuff like this. I’m not going to hurt her.”

Just then you walked into the training room, you smiled when you saw your girlfriend. You gave May a smile as you walked over to Daisy. “She’s right, May.” When you were in front of Daisy you grinned. “Hey, baby.” Leaning in you connected your lips with hers.

May playfully rolled her eyes, though she had a real smile on her face. “Not that I don’t love seeing you two lovebirds, but is something going on?”

“Dad sent me to come and get you, he said he needed to see you.” You looked at May as you wrapped an arm around Daisy’s waist, Daisy leaned into you. 

May just nods before leaving the training room. Daisy wraps her arms around your neck as soon as May left the room. You smiled as you placed your hands on her hips.

“How did training go?” You rest your forehead against hers.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Daisy chuckled before closing the gap and capturing your lips in a kiss, you smiled into the kiss.

xxxxx

Later that night you and Daisy were cuddling in bed, Daisy had her arms wrapped around your waist and her head resting on your chest. You were running your fingers through her hair.

“I get that you’re Coulson’s daughter and May see’s you as her daughter but you would think that after five months they would take a step back…” Daisy lets out a sigh as she snuggles into you.

“They both trust you, babe.” You stopped running your fingers through her hair to kiss the top of her head. “Neither of them would want me dating anyone else but you. You’re the only one for me, Daisy.”

“I love you, (Y/N).” She looked up at you, smiling.

You looked down at her, a loving smile on your face. “I love you too, sweetheart.” You two leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
